Don't Touch Her!
by Regina Hecate Hardbroom Mills
Summary: Regina had finally become happy with her life with Emma Swan when a dark member of her past comes back, and almost brings her past to life in her present. I'm really bad at summaries, but please check it out.
1. Break My Soul

The darkness surrounded her like a wave of pain slowly crashing on the shores of time as she looked at the clock realizing the strong golden hands had not moved much since the last time she looked at it ten minutes prior. The house was cold, not due to the temperature it was actually quite warm in the town she had called home for many years, but because of the lack of the presence of the woman she loved and the son she treasured.

That day had started just like any other Regina had awoken even before the sun it had become practice ever since Henry had started school even on weekends she couldn't break her routine. The two other people living in the house would sleep until at least ten so she used the time to catch up on any last Minute work she had to do so that family time could be had. A smile graced her lips at the thought of something she thought she would never have who knew the daughter of her greatest enemy would bring her the greatest joy. She climbed out of bed after placing a kiss on the lips of the blonde beauty lying next to her and went about her morning.

Walking downstairs she found herself making her coffee like any other day and heading to her home office little did she know everything was going to change. As soon as she opened the door she felt it an ominous feeling crept over the one that she had not felt in years. Only one person could bring that feeling of dread to her she didn't even have to look up as she sucked in her breath and looked up " Mother! " A figure that defined an eternal nightmare turned with a smile that could cut through a human soul in an instant. "Now now Regina is that any way to great you after all of these years? "

A flash of anger that only she could know flashed across the Queens' face. It took her everything she had to keep her voice steady and not dripping with malice. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here, and if you would please leave because you are not welcome here?" Cora shook her head she worked too long and too hard to see her daughter again and would not have insolence at her return. Her hand rose and soon Regina was hovering in the air as she did so many times as a young girl. "Is that any way to talk to your mother? It will be in your best interest to remember who you are speaking to, and as to why I am here it is to get you back on track. You have become soft Regina you have let love weaken you again, and that I can not tolerate."

Regina struggled knowing it was useless but she needed to try to get out of the air shaking her head she looked at Cora "I am not that person anymore mother" the growl coming from her voice showed her irritation "Love isn't weakness it is the greatest gift anyone could give another person, and I swear if you touch one hand on their heads I will make sure you pay this time. It will not be another Daniel situation I am so much stronger now." Cora scoffed "oh really dear? Is that why your floating in the air at the moment I don't think you are and even if you are I still can do things that are far worse than magic." She waved her hand and showed Emma sleeping peacefully "It would be a pity for that pretty little neck to snap wouldn't it?" Regina felt her breathe catch as she growled "If you lay one hand on her I swear mother I will end you. Leave her alone." The Queen of hearts looked at her daughter "Then you will help me because I promise you, dear, if you don't she dies."

At that moment Regina felt like a young girl again standing in the stables watching the love of her life die. She couldn't go through it all again not this time not with so much more to lose. She finally relented or at least let her mother think she would. Regina knew the only way to buy time was to appease the older Queen. She took a deep breath "Fine put me down and I will help you, just do not touch her please?"

Cora smirked she knew it wouldn't take much to get to her daughter and revled in the fact she still could. She gently put her down and nodded "Good and to be sure there are no problems." She smiled as she waved her hand and a purple cloud surrounded all of Storybrooke and Emma was no longer in her bed, but sleeping beside none other than Captain Killian Hook himself. Regina let out a sob seeing this vision "Mother I told you I would help you why?" Cora placed her hand on Regina's cheek. "We can't have you breaking your word or any distractions now can we. As far as anyone is concerned she is dating the Pirate and Henry is with his grandparents. " She lifted her chin "Help me and I may put things right although in time you may come to like this arrangement better. Love is weakness my dear and you have become as weak as a new twig on a tree." She smiled "I will give you a day to adjust to our new arrangement and then be back in the morning to begin our new chapter." She inched in closer hot breathe on Regina's ear " and remember if you try anything she dies" Before Regina would even respond he older queen was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Regina collapsed to the ground sobbing once again her mother broke her heart. This was a new form of torture though even for the great Cora Mills. Letting Emma live but not with her tore Regina into a million pieces, her soul shattered, and mind racing. She wanted to scream and reverse everything but she knew her mother meant business so she just laid there staring at the clock watching each second pass by each one piercing a knife through her heart , but at least she knew for now those she loved were safe, and as long as her mother was pleased it would stay that way even if it shattered her in a million pieces. She looked at a family picture they took just two days before and whispered ' I will get you both back I swear to you ….I ...won't be without you" with that she finally drifted off exausted from the events that transpired and praying that she could keep good on her word.


	2. Beat Me

A couple weeks had passed since Cora had come back into her daughter's life. To say Regina hadn't been cooperative or willing had been an understatement . She never could understand the girl's obsession for love, but this time she was going to make the lesson stick. After forcing her to call in sick for the past couple days cora locked her in a room binding her powers and left her defenseless.

She slowly reached for the door and opened it watching Regina just staring out the window where she had been since this whole thing started. " Are you ready to listen and join me willingly now/ " Regina bit back a growl and refused to even look at Cora " No it will never be willingly mother I am only doing this to save Emma. It will never be for you. " she snarled the last part with pure disgust and disdain for the woman behind her. Cora shook her head as something long thick became uncoiled from her side " Now Regina are you sure you don't want to reconsider that? " She moved her hand so the whip cracked loud enough for Regina to hear it.

Knowing what she was in for she took a deep breathe lifting her head higher and bracing herself " No Mother I do not. I am only doing this to keep Emma safe it has nothing to do with you or loving you. I will never do what you are asking of me willingly." Cora appreciated her letting the whip crack across her back. Regina flinched but wasn't going to give in " she stayed strong as her mother hit her a few more times letting the skin break and bleed. Still Regina Refused to move.

After a few more rounds Cora began to tire of her rresilience " It seems I am going to have to go a different route." She waved her hand showing Emma now making love with the Pirate. Regina turned just to see her love for a moment and her heart broke. She wouldn't let her mother see it as it tore a new hole in her already shredded heart. Cora looked up " It would be a shame for her to end up beaten and bloody in the cell of a dungeon." Regina looked up " You wouldn't dare Mother ? " Cora began to wave her hand " Watch me" a fire burned in her eyes that Regina knew meant business. "Fine" a few tears fell down her swollen and bruised face. "Fine I will do whatever you want of me just please don't touch her." Cora was ecstatic from the new development and laughed " I knew you would see this my way. Get yourself presentable and meet me downstairs in one hour. We will hatch a plan to take this place back properly." She lifted her chin " You will see Regina the power will be invorrating."

Regina turned her head away and growled "I"m helping it doesn't mean I have to like it." She took a breath as she started to get ready obeying her mother's orders as Cora smiled " Oh dear one day you will see this is for the best. " She turned and left the broken Regina to finally sob form the pain and longing. The only thing she could hold out for was some hope that she was starting to belive didn't exist.


	3. Hurt Me

The days had all blurred together most of them were filled with running the town or helping her mother with the take over she didn't even want. No one knew that Cora was even there due to the threat that if she told Cora would kill her son. She thought of him as she sat at her desk. Three months since she had held him in her arms, tucked him in or even spoke to him. To everyone she wasn't his mother, Emma was thanks to Cora no one even remembered that she adopted him. It was like Emma had him the whole time and that she was going to marry the Pirate.

It had taken a toll that was for sure she was glad it was the end of the week so she could go hide in her house hopefully Cora free and delve in her own self-pity. She watched the clock willing it to chime five once it did she magicked herself into her bedroom laying on her bed to cry herself to sleep. She had almost succeeded when laughter reached her ears. It wasn't just any laughter it was that of her lover and son. She got out of bed slowly drawing herself to the window peering out onto the sunny street where she saw Emma chasing Henry before grabbing him up and tickling him so hard he almost cackled. Following right behind them were charming and Hook who gently grabbed Emma up kissing her slowly with passion. At that moment Regina could not only feel her heartbreak but hear it as well.

The room suddenly went dark and the last thing she remembered was tears running down her cheeks as she collapsed to the floor of her bedroom. When she finally awoke the first thing she noticed was the darkness surrounding her it was after dark and Regina was feeling worse than before she fainted. She was hurt on more than one level and it was all her mother's fault to make it worse she felt as she was coming down with something she was exhausted and nauseous all the time she just passed it off to the flu that was going on in her town , but to be honest she was starting to get a little worried. Regina was about to pick up the phone to dial Dr. Whale when she heard the door open and cringed at her mother walking in " Good you are awake I was worried there for a moment." Cora smiled handing her some water and sitting on the edge of the bed while Regina sipped it "I wasn't expecting to see you here I thought you promised my weekends were mine to do what I needed to do." Cora smiled "I was just dropping off something and found you on the floor I wasn't going to leave you there. Especially since you are now carrying my newest protege" Regina's eyes went huge no this couldn't be happening she hadn't been with anyone since Emma. She paused looking at the dates and started to sob as she realized they added up. True love can break any curse and make anything possible even this baby. She Realized what her mother said. " Oh no...you can do whatever you want with me, but this baby is mine not yours and you will not put a hand on it" Cora laughed with a hint of evil in her voice "Don't forget dear you don't have much a choice unless you want their lives ruined as well" Cora stood up " Oh and it is going to be a girl I can feel it now get some rest the new Princess needs to be strong and healthy." Regina growled and looked up at her "You may think you have won, but I swear to you that you will never going to get the opportunity to touch her." Cora shook her head "Foolish girl you will learn." she left as quickly as she appeared leaving Regina to her thoughts and a plan to try to protect all of them she wasn't doing this alone and no one was going to touch her daughter no one.


End file.
